Sound in the Night
by Anniria
Summary: Sakura is Orochimaru's daughter, but she was hidden from him, the village fearing that he would use his own flesh and blood in his experiments. When he finds out about her, he takes her with him, Adopted by Mizz Hime-Sama
1. Chapter 1

Sakura growled, having hit Naruto over the head while they were waiting for their sensei, he was being an idiot again, talking about how flat-chested she was. She clenched her fist and glared down at Naruto, about to hit him again when a puff of smoke appeared and their sensei Kakashi walked out with a "Yo." Angry at how late she was she changed her target and punched Kakashi on the chin sending him stumbling back a few paces as she started yelling at him about how late he was.

Kakashi had his usual thoughts about how the pink-haired Konoichi was like a certain blond-haired Sannin at times, then a slight hiss came from said pink-haired Konoichi and Kakashi thought how she was also like a certain serpentine Sannin at others.

Naruto stood up, seemingly unhurt by Sakura's punches except for a multitude of bumps on his head. He grinned at their Sensei and said, "Let's go already and get that cat!"

Sakura sighed as the orange clad boy started to shoot off through the gate, only to have the collar of his jacket grabbed by Sakura who said, "Baka! Wait until Kakashi-sensei comes up with a plan."

Kakashi gave her one of his eye smiles as Naruto sulked and he said, "Well, I do have a plan."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the short intro chapter, but it's something I do, the first chapter is usually short, so that i can get the story up and running while I work on the next chapter. besides, I like this as a cliff-hanger hehe, anyways please Review my story or I'll summon up Manda to feast upon ye non-believers!


	2. Chapter 2

"PMSing Bitch, come in, this is White Wolf."

"If you don't stop calling me that I'm changing your codename to Lazy Pervert!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll call you Bubblegum, how's that?"

"That's it! You Lazy Pervert! I'm gonna destroy your Icha Icha book the next time I see it!"

"NOOOOO! WHY!!!!"

"Hey, ummm, guys, I can see the cat, and it's heading your way Sakura."

"WHAT!?"

Sakura looked in the direction that Naruto was supposed to be, and sure enough, Tora came shooting out of the woods into the clearing. Sakura dived at the cat and almost had her, but she managed to turn and scratch both Sakura's cheeks causing her to let go with a yelp of surprise and pain. The cat shot off towards Sasuke's position and she said, "Avenger, this is _Snake_, the target is headed for your position."

"Well if you wanted to be called that, all you had to do was ask."

"Shut up Lazy Pervert!"

"I have the cat."

Sakura stopped at Sasuke's voice and then shot off to his position. She landed in the clearing and smiled thinking to herself, _'Sasuke-kun's so cool.'_ He looked at her for a moment before turning his head away, the cat clenched by the scruff of it's neck in one hand, a safe distance away from his body so that he didn't have to worry about Tora's wild thrashing. Kakashi walked into the clearing and managed to get Tora into the cat carrier, then he looked at Sakura and managed to resist pulling out his book, remembering her threat.

Naruto walked into the clearing and saw the cat in the carrier and then he turned to Sakura and started laughing.

"What's so funny!?"

Naruto pointed at her face and said, "We match now!"

Sakura glared at him before pulling a kunai out of her holster and using it at a mirror to look at the scratches on her face. There were three on each cheek and did in fact match Naruto's birth marks. She glared at her reflection and then threw the kunai at Naruto, purposefully missing his head by just a little bit. He yelped in surprise and darted to the side, eyes wide with fear.

Sakura clenched her fist and tried to contain her anger, barely succeding as she turned and walked away, back towards Konoha. Sasuke followed her, not really caring about the scratches, Kakashi following him, and Naruto bringing up the rear, just in case Sakura decided to pound him after all.

Sakura walked past the gate guards, who were about to make a comment on her scratches, until they saw the mood she was in and wisely kept their mouths shut. After her came Kakashi, Sasuke, and a very frightened Naruto. The guards looked at each other for a moment before looking away and resuming their posts as if nothing had happened.

Sakura walked into the mission room followed by the rest of her team and she marched up to the desk, an angry look on her face, even more intimidating because of the scratches on her cheeks that were bleeding slightly.

She glared at the Hokage and screamed "I'm tired of all these damn D-rank missions, now give me a C-rank before I fucking kill somebody!!"

The Hokage paled slightly and quickly rummaged through his things and pulled out a scroll with C's all over it and said, "Here, an escort mission to the land of Waves, just try not to kill anybody you're not supposed to." He tossed it at Sakura, who caught it deftly and opened it, skimming the contents before closing it and throwing to Kakashi as the Hokage said, "Send him in please."

The door opened and an old man who was clearly drunk walked in and said, "I expect you all to protect me as, _hic_, until I finish the bridge."

Kakashi made an eyesmile and said to his three gennin, "Allright, meet me in one hour at the gates, make sure to pack for about a month."

"And don't be late," Sakura said to him, with a hiss in her voice.

Team 7 and their client were walking down the path to wave country, when Sakura turned her head to the side looking into the bushes, she could have sworn she heard something. She walked over and looked, there was a cobra there entangled in a snare. She freed the snake and was about to leave, when the snake coiled itself up her arm. She smiled slightly and stood walking back to her team, ignoring their stares.

They continued their journey when suddenly Sakura heard a hissing voice, _"greetingsss missstresss."_ She looked around, before looking down at the snake, which was looking at her.

"Me?" she asked it, and when it nodded its head Sakura stared at it incredulously, _"You are the daughter of the Massster, and you freed me from that sssnare, you are my missstresss."_

Sakura, still shocked that a snake was talking to her and calling her mistress, started up a conversation with the snake, not noticing the stares from everyone else.

They passed two puddles when suddenly two men jumped out and wrapped a bladed chain around Kakashi, tearing him to pieces. The rest of Team 7 was shocked, but Sasuke recovered and used a kunai and shuriken to stop them from using the chain. The two missing-nin detached the chains from their gauntlets, one leaping at naruto and the other at Sasuke. Sakura seethed, they hadn't even glanced at her before they charged. She tossed a kunai at one of them, laced with poison. The nin dodged it and glanced at her, giving Sasuke enough time to get behind him and knock him out with a chop to the back of the neck. Then Kakashi appeared and knocked out the nin heading for Naruto, but not before Naruto was scratched by the missing-nin's gauntlet claws.

"All right, we need to talk," Kakashi said to Tazuna.

**A/N**: I'm skipping the whole guilt trip thing and going straight to Zabuza in my next chapter.** BTW** I know that Sakura is still fangirlish, but I have a plan for that, and for getting rid of it.


	3. AN : Adoption sorry

A/N: this isn't a chapter but a notice about Adoption

I've realized that I have way too many stories that I have absolutely no intention of finishing, unfortunately, for what ever reason, so I am putting them up for Adoption, not all of them I'm keeping The Bloody Lullaby and my two one shots but all others are up for adoption, just send me a PM and I'll put your name in the AN, and also feel free to change the story as you see fit

adopted by Mizz Hime-Sama


End file.
